Love to Hate
by amarreth
Summary: [No DH Spoilers]TEMP HIATUS,sadly.Hermione and Malfoy are made Head Girl and Boy, but when an old tradition rips her from her friends and family, to live with the Malfoys, will she survive a summer living in the enemy's house? R for sex, violence, languag
1. Chapter 1: On the Train

**A/N: Ok well this was deleted, sorry guys! but its here, Im back! Oh and this was edited just a little**

**A/N: hey guys, on of my first so deal if it sux! lol thanx for reading, I know the sum its bad, but the idea is good...I hope...anyway...yeah...READ!**

**I know that this plot and world are very complex and fascinating, much like I am, and it would seem that I, in fact, came up with such and ideathat is not the case. It may shock you to know that they are indeed JK Rowling's, but Im sure you can take the news in stride...And no I am not this arrogant, just really really really moronic.**

Chapter 1: Letter and a Visit

Hermione sat across from her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was the end of their sixth year and all three we ready for the summer. Hermione's parents decided to vacation to France alone this year, so Hermione was going to be home most of the summer, then she was to go to the Weasley's home.

The compartment was silent as all three occupants were half asleep from the late end of the year party in Gryffindor Tower the previous night. It was a knock on the window that brought them back from their day dreams.

"Harry, open it." Ron said in a bored tone. Harry complied. A small tawny owl fell in, a letter on its foot. "What is it? Thats a Hogwarts owl." Ron asked suddenly interested; the last time an owl fell into their compartment, Ron got a free bird.

Harry untied the letter and looked for a name. "Hermione, its for you." He passed it to her, waiting as eagerly as Ron for her to read it aloud. She read it, however, to herself first:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We would like to congradulate you on your new post as Head Girl for you seventh year with us. You show much magical promise and talent and you represent your house flawlessly. We hope you rise to this new responsibility like so many before you._

_Your co-Head this year is Mr. Draco Malfoy, as he shows the same promise. As it is custom, you shall stay with him and his family to see how well you can world together._

_Once again, Conradulations and have a good summer. Dumbledore will keep in touch._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione looked up at the boys, eyes wide and expression confused. She didn't read it aloud to them, but read it over again to herself.

"What does it say, Hermione?" Ron asked eagerly. She continued her staring; she was attempting to process what this letter was telling her: Head Girl; Malfoy is Head Boy; she will be _living_ with Malfoywhich was the worstfor most of the summer at his home.

"Hermione what does it say?" Harry repeated, both of the boys clearly missed her anguished expression.

"Itit..." How to explain? "I'm Head Girl," she began with this news first.

"Condradulations," they said in bored unison. Ron added, "We knew you would." They we still looking at her, wandering what else it said. When she did not continue, Hary prompted her: "What else...?"

"I have to" But she was interrupted by the compartment door suddenly being pulled open. A sneering blonde boy holding a Hogwarts letter walked in, with two gorillas in tow.

"Get out Malfoy!" Was Ron's immediate reaction; Harry held his friend down. Draco Malfoy sat down next to Hermione in a laid back fashion.

"Just coming to see my new house guest, Weasel, no need to be rude even if you were raised by heathens." Malfoy smirked at Ron's reddening ears. Ron tried to lounge, but Harry held tight.

"What are you takling about?" Harry asked, binding the difficult Ron to his seat.

"Just like I said, Potty, I came to see my house guest, right Granger?" He looked at her cruelly; she paled under his stare.

"What is he saying Hermione?" Harry asked noticing her sudden avoidence of his eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron asked as if to warn her not to agree with him.

Hermione eyes were downcast as she turned toward Malfoy, "Must you exploit this even more Malfoy?" She shot at him; but he jsut grinned evilly, "Yes, little Mudblood, I must." She winced as he called her that name.

"Hermione: explain." Harry said in demanding slowness.

"Its in the letter: Im to stay with him half the summer." She said appoligetically.

"Yes little mudblood, you'll get to see how the other half lives." His voice was deep and challenged Ron. Ron responded, but the ropes kept him there. "Shut it Malfoy!" Ron said threateningly.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Harry asked him accusingly.

"Anything you hate, I will exploit until the day I die, Potty." Malfoy answered. "Which maybe sooner than you think!" Came Rons' voice.

Malfoy just grinned at Ron's stupid comeback, "There there, lets not blow up anything." Her said in a faux concerned tone. He stood, "Until next Granger, Potty, Weasel." He turned and left.

Hermione looked at the two of them; their faces showed that they were angry with her. She couldn't take their stare. She rose silently and left to find her own compartment.

**A/N: ok, crappy chater, but don't lose faith pleeeease! Review and feel free to give suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guidelines

**A/N: Lets pray this chapter is better than the last! Oh and the book she is reading is amazing, anyone who is a fan of Tudor England, historical fiction, or just sex scenes should read it!**

Chapter 2: Guidelines

Hermione went into another compartment, she sat down and brought out a book, The Other Boleyn Girl. She began to read, when she heard the door open. Draco entered and sat next to her. "Malfoyout." She commanded him.

"First: we have guidelines to go over." He was serious; he did not smirk nor did his eyes mock her.

"_You_ are giving _me_ rules?" Her eyebrows raised. "Oh, I have to hear this!"

He ignored her remark and continued, "One, you must listen and do as I say"

"I am _not_" She began to scold him, but he cut her off. "I do this only for your sake, Granger," She was speechless at the honest concern in his voice, "you don't know my father that well, just listen. Number two: always lock your door, it doesn't matter if no one is home or everyone it asleep, lock your door. Third: do not speak unless spoken to." She nodded under his gaze. "Now, when we arrive, go straight to the limo, I will be there. Do not talk to anyone, or hesitate, just go and get in." He sighed, "I shall get you new clothes."

"But my clothes are fine!" She interjected; _Now he is buying me things?_

"Not for outings and parties, Granger. And, while you are at my house, never trust the guestseven if you know them. As bad as it might sound, I am the only one trustworthy there." Without another world, he left. Hermione sat there shocked. He had been _decent_ to her!

**A/N: Nice and short. Hope you love it!**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Car

**A/N: Happy Gabi? lol Ok this chapter and the ones succeeding don't exactly swtich POVs, but the reader just sees it from all points of view; you'll know when it shifts...for now. Have fun!**

**Thanks to Gabi: "Its the best youve written!...gave me chills..." Love ya sweetie (lol ij)**

Chapter 3: In The Car

After Malfoy left, Hermione laid down on the cushioned seats in an attempt to sleep. Her mind, however, wondered at Malfoy's character shift. The whole time she had known him, she had never seen him without a malicious glint in his eyes; yet when he spoke with her just now, it was almost as if he feared her...

She was not a stupid girl; she knew there was little for him to fear since his father was one of the richest, most powerful men in Britian; but she also knew _who_ his father was, and whatever he feared, it was home-grown. Whether his fear was her finding something out, her seeing something, or her just being there, she could not decide.

Her chest filled with a new emotion for him: sympathy. Shocked though she was, she had reason for it. For now, she thought, I will go along with him...for now...

The train stopped hours later, whistleing to annouce its arrival. Hermione, who had fallen asleep, rose, grogy and stiff from her sleeping position.

Remembering what Draco_Malfoy!_had said, she located her bags and headed out of the train. She heard the various tones of Ron, Harry, and Ginny, Ron's little sister, calling for her, but she had to ignore them. _Straight to the limo,_ She told herself everytime they called.

She saw it: long and black; she peered closer at the paint: it glised slightly, like it had a layer or black film on it; what spell would Mr. Malfoy want on his limo? She went towards it, just as she was supposed to, and her luggage disappeared; she started, then realized it probably went into the trunk of the car. She looked around to see if anyone noticed, then remembered that no one would care; this was still a magically cloaked area. She opened the door and slid in.

The interior was a dark, velvet green. Lights came from the ceiling and various points on the doors, making the would-be cave-like well lit. The seats were the same velvet green, set in two benches opposite from each other; the cabin could fit about six people sitting, and more on the floor, she calculated.

The cabin also featured a compact-disk player, miniature fridge, champgne chilling, and other technical features. Considering the Malfoy's loath of Muggles, they approved of their technological advances.

She debated whether or not to introduce herself to the driver. Guessing on the type of person Mr. Malfoy would hire, she decided aginst it; plus she neweven before being toldthat she could trust no one even near a Malfoy.

She looked out the car window to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny, their faces filled with distaste at...her? She felt a pang of lonliness as their cold eyes bore into hers. _What have I done? It's not my fault!_

Suddenly, the opposite door opened and Malfoy flew in; a second later the car started and they were off. "Good, you listened." He said in his usual tone. "Raim, the driver, is taking us to a store; you will find five dresses, with shoes, a new wardrobe with mixing peices, your puff you call hair will be taken care of"

"Malfoy, why must we get this stuff done?" She shot at him.

"Because for the next month you are a Malfoyor at least _near_ us enough to be asscioated with us." They both hated Hermione being called a Malfoyit was an insult to both of them. "And we have parties, and go to them, and we cannot look plain or ugly at anytime."

"Well then how are you a Malfoy, you're uglier than Goyle!" Which was not the least bit true: a) Goyle was a very ugly man and b) Malfoy was gorgeous, just not to her...sorta.

Malfoy sneered, but did not comment, "Another thing, Granger, you must be polite to me, my family, and our friends, no matter what they say or who they are." His tone was severe with urgency and supressed malice.

"Fine," She said sharply. She had no choice; she feared what they would do to herr if she didn't, and knew it wouldn't be a good idea to upset themnot that she liked this. She looked outside the window absently, her legs crossed towards it as if the window had all of her attention.

Draco stared at her, cursing her for being Head Girlout of all the girls in their year, she was the worst, and the most obvious choice. He shook his head; but look where she was going: to _his_ home, where she would find no comfortnor would heand he wondered at what a rage his father would be in now that a Mudblood was coming home. He shuddered at his father's rageit would be his, Draco's, fault, he knew it. He quickly critique her, hoping that her transformation for Mudblood, to Lady Mudblood would be swift. Counting in her abbrasive attitude and loathing for himself, plus her impossible hair, he guessed around three days of work. _Great...!_ He felt like he had to say something; she tried to hide it, but thanks to his mother, he saw her fright and sadness. He _had_ to say something. "Look," his tone wasn't harsh, but it was friendly either, "I know this sucks for you, and me, but right now I am your only protection"

"From what? I need protection from you?" Her voice stung, but it was an honest question.

"Yes, Granger, unfortunatly, I am the only one within a one hundred mile radius of the Manor and anyone who knows a Malfoy, you can trust." _Well me and my mother_, he thought,_ ...maybe..._

"I can trust you?" She asked her mind set in incredulity.

"Yes, Granger, ironically. You've met my father, and have only seen my mother; you know my friends, and theirs. Do you think for one moment hat any are going to care what happens to you over the next month?" He raised his eyebrows, he was honestly trying to get her to understand.

"And you care?" She looked him straight in the eye, looking for a lie.

"Yes, I do." She was unnoticibly shocked when she found no lie in his deep grey eyes. She felt yet another emotion towards him: equality. "Unlike them, its my hide that Dumbledore can effect if something happens to you; not to mention Potty and Weasel." He rolled his eyes; they posed no threat to him magically, they were just to nosey for his comfort. "So you can write them, once a week, secretly. Your room is next to and connected to mine." At her wide eyed look that he knew a compliant would come from he added, "Again, _my_ ass hangs if you do something stupid; you have to be watched Granger; and will be: by me and others."

There was something he wasn't saying, but he would not, at least for now, she resigned. She nodded and sighed. She had to go along.


	4. Chapter 4: Radcliffe's Design Company

**A/N: In reaction to my review (which I take no offense, so don't worry): I do not usually make such short chapters, I am just spacing this out according to my time, but you can read it or not, it is your choice and if short chapters bother you, I am sorry. But I will try to make them longer.**

**Oh, and yes I am using dollars and not pounds because, as an American, it is the system I know best and one I can make the best comparisons to. Anyway, on with it then!**

Chapter 4: Radcliffe's Design Company

Hermione sighed and got out of the car before the driver, Raim, had a chance to open the door for her; he sneered at her as she walked into the store, being of Mr. Malfoy's opinion, but when Draco sent a warning glance at him, Raim returned his face to the official neutrality of which his profession commanded. Draco hurried in after her, "Where shall we start?" Hermione shrugged and looked around the store, as if to find a "Start Here" sign. She glanced at a table of pajama tops with a price sign hanging over it: 60...for a TANK TOP! Her eyes widened in shock, making Draco roar with laughter; "A little pricey for you, Granger?"

She shot him a look and answered, "Sixty Dollars for a tank top is ridiculus, Malfoy. Excuse me if I have better things to do with my money." She looked around: all of the clothes, though gorgeous and fashionable, were very pricey, which made her, a middle-class penny-pincher a little uncomfortable. (Though her parents _were_ dentists, they owned their own practice and did not make the 'big money' that most doctors did.)

"But it is not _your_ money, Granger." His tone showed that he was displeased at spending money on her, but more for greed than personal loathing. "It is my father's; what a better way to hurt him than empty his pocket book," he mumbled to himself, though Hermione caught it and smiled.

"True, Malfoy, now what did I need to get?" Her face was alight with anticipation at shopping in one of the most posh design stores in the eastern hemisphere. He told her again, five dresses, new wardrobe, fit with shoes, and politely - or as polite as he can be - he excused himself to 'do something for Father'. His departure suited Hermione just fine. _Better than shopping with someone sneering at me._ Though she had noticed that he had not sneered once, and had been, considering his usual manner, rather polite to her; maybe she _could_ trust what he says...

"May I help you?" A young woman about twenty-three years of age asked her politely. Knowing how horrid she was at shopping for herself, Hermione read her name tag and smiled, "Yes...Lessa, that would be wonderful!" The attandent, a Miss Lessa Radcliffe, daughter of the owner, smiled. "Ok, may I ask your name?"

"Uh, I am Hermione Granger," she said in an unsure tone.

Lessa smiled, noticing her client's uneasiness, "I only ask because it is more curtious to call someone by their name instead of generic tittles, Miss Granger."

"Just Hermione please," She interject, understanding perfectly.

"Hermione, then. What is it you are looking for?"

"Well, I need five dressesfor different occasions and such," At Lessa's nod she continued, "And pretty much a new wardrobeand something down with my hair." She put a hand in her hair as she spoke of it.

Lessa smiled, "Yes, I think we shall start with the hair." She took Hermione's hand and brought her two flights of stairs to the third floor; though Hermione was out of breath, Lessa was not. "So when is your boyfriend coming back?"

Hermione blinked confused, then blushed when she realized Lessa meant Malfoy. _Gross!_ "Oh, he is not my boyfriend," She said quickly, "Just a guy from school; I am staying with his family for the summer. The clothes are on his tabthe Malfoys."

Her face brightened as she smiled, "Yes, I know them; very rich, very good clients. They are friends of yours?" And without asking for an answer she continued, "Well then, you shall have special treatment; no one says no to a Malfoy, or their friends!" Hermione did not even want to guess why Lessa thought it so wonderful that she knew the Malfoys; but if it got her special treatment _and_ new clothes: bring it on!

Lessa led her to a hairstyling stall and told her not to speak; "Monique does not like talkers, but she is a wizard with hair!" Hermione smiled as Lessa took a faux-French accent when she descibed Monique. Whether the real Monique was French or not, Hermione did not know: she she didn't speak. Hermione was agitated as Monique, a short, brunette woman of about thirty, turned her chair away from the mirrior. She felt product, water, irons, combs, and sissors go through her hair; she wondered what this silent woman was doingwithout even asking her what she wanted! When Monique had finished she left for a few minutes, yet Hermione could still not see what she had done. She returned with a basket of various cosmetics and began to paint Hermione's face. After some natural-ingreident consealer, little blushed, little red-tinted gloss, and soft gold, brown, and a silvery colored eyeshadow; it was then that Monique spoke: "There, little onlee; diff'rent night an' day. Takefree." French, with an underlying accent Hermione did not recognize. Monique obviously either knew little English, or hated talking all together.

Monique turned her around; Hermione first did not nkow who looked back at her. Her mane was gone: Her hair tamely curled downward, it was now layered and colored a soft chocolate brown, with natural-looking gold highlights; if the colors scheme had been suggested to her, she would have emphatically said no, but it worked. Her make-up was also in sync with her hair and facial structure. She had never seen herself more beautiful!

"Granger?" Came an astonished gasp from behind her. She smiled, happy to set him off balence - she looked behind her and glared: He was looking at a cubistic Picasso. "I can see you are looking better." He said approvingly. Monique turned to see what he was looking at and glared as well. She started yelling at him in...Russian, Hermione guessed. She also assummed that, though Monique did not like her, it seemed, her work was precious to her. Briefly Hermione wondered why Monique knew Russian, but felt it better to not ask. "Alright I'll look at her!" Draco finally surrendered to this short, yet frightening woman.

He looked at Hermione and was surprised - not that he made it noticible. She was pretty now, long soft hair surly tamely yet sexy - or atleast, he thought to himself, if the hair was on anyone else it would be sexy...maybe... He caught himself, "Still, Monique, you are the best." He shook his head. "Lessa! Give the her clothes!" He said as he ran down the stairs to teh bottom floor; he hated shopping, and more than that, he hated shopping for Granger!

"Yay!" Lessa shrieked, "Hermione, don't you look just gorgeous! Now, we must get you some clothes to match such hair!" She looked at Hermione's clothes: she wore her Hogwarts clothes loose, so loose infact, she looked square. Lessa sighed, walked behind her, and pulled her shirt tighter, "we must figure your size Hermione; why do you wear such loose clothes?" As she asked she let go of Hermione's shirt and went over to a section of dresses, Hermione following.

"It's comfortable," Hermione said defensively, "plus: who is going to care what I look like?"

Lessa had a sly grin, "Oh, they will care, Hermione, when they see you in...this!" She pulled out a fiery red dress, low cut with thin straps. Hermione gasped at the thought of something so loud; the only dress she had ever wore was soft, mute blue, which was high cut and childish - she _was_ a child after all - and, under that dress, she had worn shorts! But _this_..._this_ was sexy, and still young. She could imagine a film star wearing such a dress. "I...I don't know..." She said, though she wanted it, even if she would never wear it. "Try it!" Lessa said joyfully as she put it over her arm. "Just watch me, Hermione, I'll get you some choices for you to try. In fact go sit over there - I want to surprise you." Obviously, Lessa loved shopping for other people, so Hermione sighed and went to the chair she was shown.

She sat down and was instantly bored. Her mind wondered as it had on the train - was it only three hours ago? It seemed like months ago, her life with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. But did that mean her life was with the Malfoy's! She was frightfully appalled by the idea. No, by the summer's end she would be back at Hogwarts with Harry and the others, she would have forgotten Malfoy and his protective rules, and stuffed whatever Lessa found in the back of her closet. It would be like the summer never existed. Though, her head sighed, I still have to get through it first. She was allowed to write the others once a week, which she would, with as much detail as she could. She resolved to have it more like mini disary entries, writing a little everday or so, just so she didn't forget. She hoped that no one would take advantage of her staying with the Malfoys; wanting her to spy or anything. Though, she contradicted herself, she probably would anyway, more for curiousity at Malfoy's manner on the train and in the car, than for information on Mr. Malfoy's activities. She also decided that, though she knew by now that Malfoy was being genuine about being able to trust him, she would rarely rely on that trust, if she ever would. Granted, questions would be asked on manners or happenings, but nothing personal or even close to personal. When she needed him, she would ask him, when she didn't she would wing it.

She thought of ways to prepare herself for the summer; she was agitated that she was given no notice of her lodgings, but knew she shouldn't complain. She knew that Mr. Malfoy hated her already, and woudl try to not make him hate her more. She knew she could protect herself long enough to get away to safety if anything violent began. She also knew that, though parties would be had, she would not know, nor like, anyone attending; none of her friends were rich enough, or powerful enough, to be invited to a Malfoy party. She told herself that reaction was better to defend than action; let them go first.

Her toughts were interrupted but Lessa, who came up suddenly and empty handed. "Ready?" Her face glowed with anticipation, "I picked out some dresses for you, and a variety of everyday clothes. Come!" She took Hermione's hand as Hermione stood and showed her too her private dressing area.

"Ok, what now?" Hermione asked plainly. Lessa told her to try them on; she picked a few, and told them to put it on Malfoy's tab.

Again, her bags disappeared as she walked out, and no one noticed. She got in the car for a silent trip home.

**A/N: OK this chapter is like the worst, hence the quick ending. Sorry guys, kinda faltered, but don't worry!**


End file.
